Little Puppy
by yeorojwo
Summary: Jinyoung merasa beruntung memiliki puppy semanis dan sebaik Jihoon [ Puppy!Jihoon, WinkDeep ]


Pair : WinkDeep

WARN : Puppy! Jihoon, buat yang gasuka hybrid!au sebaiknya gausah baca karena bakal bikin geli :)

* * *

Jihoon tidak pernah mengeluh ia tidak seperti Seonho yang akan menangis saat Guanlin mengabaikannya atau Daniel yang akan menggigit Seungwoo jika ia merasa terabaikan.

Jihoon selalu berusaha menjadi puppy yang baik bagi masternya agar ia bisa mendapat hadiah senyuman dan kecupan dari masternya. Jihoon sangat menyayangi masternya, dia tidak ingin masternya kecewa padanya, oleh karena itu Jihoon akan duduk diam dan tidak mengganggu Jinyoung apabila Jinyoung sedang sibuk.

Jihoon juga tidak pernah menangis, jika ia merasa sedih atau kecewa karena perlakuan Jinyoung, ia hanya akan kekamarnya, memeluk mainan kesukaannya dan mengingatkan dirinya sendiri dengan kata-kata menenangkan.

"Jihoonie tidak cengeng! Kalau Jihoonie tidak menangis, Jihoonie akan mendapat hadiah dari Jinyoungie!"

dan kalaupun itu gagal, Jihoon tetap akan menyimpannya sendiri.

Seperti hari ini, Jinyoung sudah berjanji akan bermain dengannya pagi ini. Jihoon sudah bersabar menunggu Jinyoung dari tadi malam yang sibuk mengerjakan tugasnya dengan Somi hingga Jihoon tertidur, namun saat ia terbangun di pagi hari dan mencari Jinyoung yang ia dapati adalah Jinyoung yang pipinya tengah dicium oleh Somi.

Ada perasaan aneh diperut Jihoon saat melihat adegan tersebut. Bibirnya melengkung kebawah dan telinganya terkulai lemas di kepalanya. Ia tidak suka hal itu. Ia tidak suka kalau Jinyoung disentuh orang lain.

Jihoon berjalan lemas kekamarnya, berusaha mengatakan pada dirinya sendiri untuk tidak menangis dan mulai membuka lemari pakaian dan mainannya saat ia dikamar.

Jihoon mengeluarkan semua pakaiannya, menarik asal-asalan setiap bajunya dan meletakannya di koper pink miliknya, mengerang kesal karena tidak bisa memasukkan seluruh bajunya kedalam koper.

menyerah mencoba memasukkan seluruh bajunya, akhirnya Jihoon beralih ke mainan-mainannya, berjinjit untuk mengambil beberapa mainannya yang Jinyoung letakkan di lemari paling atas.

BRUK

Karena kesusahan, akhirnya mainan-mainan tersebut menimpa Jihoon, ia terduduk sambil menggosok-gosok kepalanya yang sakit, ia menatapi mainan-mainannya yang berserakkan dan 5 detik kemudian bibirnya kembali melengkung kebawah, bahunya bergetar dan cairan bening keluar dari matanya.

Jihoon menangis.

Bukan karena kepalanya yang sakit tertimpa mainannya, tapi hatinya yang sakit, ia tidak mau meninggalkan Jinyoung, ia masih ingin bermanja-manja di pelukkan Jinyoung, ia takut sendirian di luar sana tanpa Jinyoungnya.

Tapi menurut Jihoon, kalau Jinyoung sudah menemukan orang yang dia sukai, Jihoon pasti akan tersingkirkan, jadi lebih baik Jihoon pergi saja sekarang.

"hiks...Ji-jihoonie- takut...hiks" Tangannya mengelap air matanya dengan kasar, berusaha berhenti menangis walaupun yang ada kristal-kristal bening itu bertambah banyak keluar dari mata besarnya.

Cklek

Pintu kamar Jihoon terbuka dan mata Jinyoung terbelalak melihat Jihoon yang menangis. Sungguh, selama 3 tahun ia dan Jihoon bersama, ia tidak pernah melihat puppy kesayangannya ini menangis, tentu saja ini membuatnya sangat cemas.

"Ya tuhan. Jihoonie, sayang kau kenapa?" Jinyoung langsung memeluk Jihoon, meletakkan kepala Jihoon pada dadanya dan mengelus surai cokelatnya.

Jihoon melingkarkan lengannya pada Jinyoung, tangisannya semakin pecah.

"hiks... Ji-jinyoungi...dan So-somi... Hiks...Jihoonie mau... hiks... pergi saja"

Jinyoung menangkup pipi Jihoon kemudian mengelap air matanya dengan jempolnya, ia mendekatkan wajahnya dan mencium bibir Jihoon dengan lembut. Walaupun Jihoon mengucapkan kalimatnya dengan berantakan dan tersendu-sendu, Jinyoung tahu benar kalau Jihoon sedang bersedih karena melihat Somi menciumnya tadi. Puppynya ini memang mudah sekali cemburu.

" Jihoonie sayang, Somi yang menyukaiku, tapi aku tidak menyukainya, satu-satunya yang aku sayangi dan aku cintai hanya Jihoonie, aku bersumpah "

Jihoon menatap Jinyoung tidak percaya. Namun tidak dapat dipungkiri ada perasaan senang yang menyerbunya saat Jinyoung mengatakan hal itu. Matanya berbinar dan telinganya kembali berdiri membuatnya terlihat beribu kali lebih menggemaskan

"Benarkah?"

Jinyoung mengangguk, mengusap telinga Jihoon dengan sayang.

"iya Jihoon sayang, aku hanya mencintaimu saja."

Jihoon tersenyum sangat manis. ia memeluk Jinyoung erat. Ekornya mengibas-ngibas dan kepalanya ia tenggelamkan di dada Jinyoung.

"Jihoonie juga saaangat menyayangi Jinyoungi!" Jinyoung tersenyum melihat perubahan mood Jihoon yang sangat cepat. Ia kembali mengecup bibir penuh milik Jihoon, sedikit melumatnya dan memperdalam ciumannya hingga Jihoon meremang karenanya.

" Memangnya kau mau apa hmm? kenapa berantakan sekali sayang? " Jinyoung menelisik sekitar kamar Jihoon yang sangat berantakan, Jihoon menggeleng, pipinya sedikit memerah memikirkan kebodohannya barusan.

"J-jihoonie mau pergi saja kalau Jinyoungie memang suka dengan Somi..." mendengar itu, ada sedikit rasa bersalah menyergapi Jinyoung. Puppynya ini terlalu baik, dia tidak pernah merepotkan Jinyoung sekalipun, dia juga tidak pernah menuntut Jinyoung untuk selalu memanjakannya, sungguh Jihoon terlalu berharga, Jinyoung merasa beruntung mendapatkan puppy sebaik dan semanis Jihoon.

Jinyoung mengecup dahi Jihoon kemudian ia menangkupkan kedua tangannya pada pipi Jihoon.

"Sayang, kau bisa apa tanpaku hmm? Kau bahkan menangis saat hujan, apa jadinya jika kau sendirian di tengah jalan sana hmm? jangan lakukan lagi, oke?" Senyuman Jihoon kembali luntur, matanya berkaca-kaca dan bibirnya bergetar.

"m-maafkan Jihoonie" Air mata Jihoon kembali keluar membuat Jinyoung merasa bersalah, Jinyoung kembali meminta maaf dan mengecupi kelopak mata Jihoon, ia menjilat air mata Jihoon yang mulai turun dan mencium bibirnya berkali-kali sampai akhirnya Jihoon berhenti menangis dan tersenyum karena kegelian.

"Jinyoungi nanti bibir Jihoonie berdarah lagi kalau digigit terus!" Bibir Jihoon mengerucut lucu saat Jinyoung menyudahi ciumannya dengan sedikit gigitan.

"Jihoonie, kau sungguh menggemaskan, apa yang harus kulakukan?"

Jihoon tersenyum, bibirnya melengkung keatas, pipi tembamnya memerah manis dan matanya berbinar-binar. Dan perlu kalian ketahui, Jinyoung tidak semesum Woojin, respon benda diselangkangannya terhadap senyum manis Jihoon itu refleks. "eummm Jinyoungi harus bermain dengan Jihoonie!"

Jinyoung yang sudah gemas akhirnya tidak bisa menahan keinginannya untuk tidak mencubit Jihoon. Ia menarik pipi putih yang kenyal tersebut dengan seulas senyum jahil muncul dibibirnya.

"Bermain di tempat tidur kan, Jihoonie?" Ujar Jinyoung sambil mengedipkan matanya yang membuat Jihoon kembali merona karenanya.

Jihoon memukul dada masternya tersebut seraya mengerucutkan bibir pinknya.

"Jinyoungie mesum! Jihoonie maunya bermain mainan kesukaan Jihoonie, bukan mainan kesukaan Jinyoungie!" Jinyoung tertawa dan kembali memeluk Jihoon membuat puppynya tersebut meronta-ronta.

Dan hari itu berakhir dengan Jihoon yang akhirnya mendapat perhatian penuh dari Jinyoung.

Ah dan jangan lupa, Jihoon juga mendapat 4 'tembakan' dari Jinyoung dalam dirinya malam itu.

 **FIN**

* * *

Jelek kan? Iya tau kok, aku nulisnya pas abis ngeliat mvnya 10 cm yang judulnya pet, yang ada Seonho itu loh, Seonho jadi boyfriend material banget atuh, nanti Guanlin kalah nih :(

RnR yaaaa


End file.
